


i'll be going

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "...I'd be happy to see it."Riko's leaving.She's leaving.She didn't tell anyone.She's leaving.





	i'll be going

Riko got her bag and headed out, it was night time. Chika wouldn’t notice, that was a good thing. The last thing Riko wanted was to be caught. Her mother was there, helping her daughter pack their bags. They’re moving back to Tokyo since a friend of her mom found a good place for her to work. Now, that was all fine, Riko’s mother will be able to support her daughter better, but at the cost of leaving the place that Riko called home.

She’s been dating Yō for a while, they promised that they’d graduate together. Yō would be going to a good school because of her high-diving skills, as expected. Yō was exceptionally good after all. Riko…she could play the piano, maybe speak a little English, but that was all there was to it. She wasn’t as special like Yō, but the two came together anyway.

The engine started, Riko’s eyes were glued to the house that welcomed her for a year. The thing is though, she didn’t want to tell anyone that she was leaving. She didn’t want to cry. The car started moving, Riko wiped away her tears.

Opening her phone, she browsed through her contacts and landed on Yō’s name. She called. It took a few rings before she answered. “Riko? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to call you. There’s nothing bad to call my girlfriend, right?”

“N-No, of course there’s none! I was just surprised after all. Anyway, why are you still up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Same.” The two laughed, but one of them was lying. “It’d be nice if you can come over though… Maybe I can sleep.”

“………Ahahaha… My mother is here so she will probably catch me going out if I did.” Riko hated lying, but this had to do.

It wasn’t as if she’d never see Yō again. She knew she will, but there’s always doubt lingering in the back of her mind. But the very thought of it made her uneasy.

Yō was a ball of sunshine. She never let negativity get to her (and when it did, Riko made sure she’ll be okay), she stayed positive and cheered everyone on. She didn’t let anyone get left behind. It was something Riko loved about her. Whenever she had a recital, whenever she had to speak in front of people, whenever she performed with Aqours, Yō would always be there and push her forward— And Riko would always remember to bring Yō along with her.

After all, being in a relationship means running together, not after each other.

“Chika said that she’s excited to see our new school.”

“Is she? That’s nice.”

“How about you?” Riko already told herself that she’d be looking forward to their new school. Even if she won’t be there, she’d be happy to ‘see’ it. But there’s always something about lying that stabs you in the back when you’re about to talk.

“…I’d be happy to see it.”

 

 

Yō stayed silent. She muted her microphone and suddenly focused on how she’s been clenching her shirt the entire time. She tried to not cry, even if Riko won’t see the tears that’ll spill or hear the pleading in the back of her head. She tried not to cry. She couldn’t. She doesn’t want to. Even if it eats her whole— Yō unmutes her microphone. “Why?

“ ~~RIKO WHY?! YOU PROMISED THAT WE’D GRADUATE TOGETHER! WHY?!~~

“ ~~You promised that you’d never leave me… You promised me! You told me… You…You lied to me! I loved you Riko! I love you. But why?~~ ~~Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. I love you Riko. Riko come back. Did I hurt you? Who hurt you? Why are you leaving?~~  So…you won’t be with me anymore?”

“I…don’t understand what you mean Yō… I’ll be here.” Stupid Riko, always trying to avoid the topic.

“ ~~You’re lying.~~ You’ll be transferring to another school, right? I hope it treats you well. I’ll visit you someday, I’ll bring the others along too—”

“Please don’t.”

“What, you’ll just cut all connections with us? Just like that? Don’t you think that we’ll be hurt Riko? Chika will blame herself. She’ll think something bad happened to you here and she’ll blame herself. Don’t you think we’ll be affected? Or do you think that since we’re so bubbly and cheerful that we’ll forgive and forget just like that? Is that how you saw us? Is that you saw Aqours? Just another thing that can be replaced—“

“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THAT CROSSED THROUGH MY HEAD! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY DAY! I THINK ABOUT HOW YOU’LL REACT, I THINK ABOUT HOW CHIKA WILL REACT. YOU’RE JUST LIKE THEM YŌ! YOU’RE JUST LIKE THEM! YOU ACCUSE WITHOUT ASKING WHY!”

Riko’s breathe was shaky, her mother giving her a look if she wanted to stop the car, but she stopped the car anyway and let Riko talk, without the feeling that she was being listened to. They were already quite far from home since there wasn’t much traffic.

“WELL I’M SORRY FOR BEING CONCERNED! I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER WEREN’T WE? YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER LEAVE! ~~What do you mean ‘them’?~~

“Then you say you’re leaving…and you don’t want to tell anyone either. Just what is wrong with you?”

Ha. “I don’t know.

“No one will miss me anyway. Sorry Yō, I have to go—“

“Eh? Riko….Riko wait! Don’t hang up!—“

 

 

Riko walked back in, eyes glued to the window. Her mother didn’t bother to talk and just drove. Night slowly became dawn, and dawn slowly became morning. The seaside now replaced with buildings. The sometimes-empty sidewalks filled with more people than Riko was used to. They came ‘home’. Riko set her things aside in her room, which was already furnished, just waiting for their next occupant to liven it up again.

One day turned to two, two turned to three, and three turned to a week. Weeks became months and months became years. Riko has graduated, and so has everyone else in Aqours.

 

Riko’s living on her own now and hasn’t talked to Yō since then. While she was playing the piano, she could hear three knocks and a ‘is anyone home’? She silently cursed her colleague for sending her address to ‘that one guy’—

The voice sounded familiar. Riko answered the door.

 

Eight people were in front of her, but what stood out most was the beaming smile that she fell in love with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~“I’m sorry.”~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the argument was that good, especially that one bit with You but......
> 
>  
> 
> ~~im lazy and cant think of any good retorts rn my bad~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also im sorry i didnt update any of my multi-chaps in months im not gonna drop any of them promise~~


End file.
